justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stanley56/Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Reunion
Hello everyone! Now, preceding the end of 2017, we have reunited here for the last episode of Stanley56's TGDG AfterShow Parties! Oh! Don't worry Jessie J! It doesn't mean the world is over! The person from the gif: I'm not Jessie J! I'm Bella Hadid! Stanley56: Bella who? Oh, whoever you are, don't exaggerate. Yes, it's true. I won't hold afterparties anymore. They're not a part of the new season. Why are you guys staring at me that way? Crowd: We want afterparties! We want afterparties! Somebody in the crowd: Ugh! I've always liked going here just to buy popcorn! It was the reason my mum let me do this! Stanley tries to calm the audience down, but they can't stop shouting. Stanley56: That's all. I'm done. Then Stanley goes behind the curtain. Someone10000: What are you doing here? Go back and slay! Stanley56: I don't belong in this world... That moment changed everything. Someone10000: Arghhh! Let me just take control of it! Someone then goes on stage. Someone10000: Guys, I have good news! Taylor Swift is about to perform here! Some goes behind the curtains again and calls Taylor. Taylor Swift: No sweetie. Not after you promoted Bon Appétit. Then the call finished and Someone phoned another artist. Unknown artist: Hello...? Someone10000: No matter how you feel about that, try to look like Taylor Swift as accurately as possible! After a moment, cumbia rhythms are heard. Singer: Baila nena con...¡Taylor Swift! Someone in the audience: Taylor Swift singing in Spanish?! Shook! After the performance, Stanley comes back to go on to the next part of this episode. Stanley56: Thank you so much Latin icon - Taylor Swift! You've loved it, haven't you? Anyway, the reason we're gathered here in Topanga is because The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS has ended, and the ALL-STAR turned out to be Jdisbae! Congrats to him! It's high time we started the interviews! Interviews How do you feel about the outcome of this competition? MikeyRocks33: The outcome of the competition seems great. When I quit though, the show had lost a huge icon. Matusmati: Oh wow, it was a rollercoaster of emotions when I saw that Jdisbae has won, at first I felt kinda sad because I didn't win, but then I said to myself "You know what? This is a competition and it is how it is, we both did so good through the episodes so, let's congratulate Jdisbae since he was a great competitor as me" so I'm really proud of him and happy of being part of this awesome competition HeypplsOfficial: I feel sad about the outcome. YoSoyAri: I feel proud for everything realized in the competition. Proud for the finalists, the competitors, everything. Stanley56: As we can see, there are different points of views. Most of them are definitely positive though. Any highlights? MikeyRocks33: Mine and JDisbae's albums. We should've been the actual top two of that episode and that's the tea! Matusmati: The things I liked the most of the competition where the challenge when we had to create to covers from our next musical album, I felt so inspired with that challenge and I end up creating the cover of my upcoming new album that I'm thinking to turn it in something real someday ;) I also loved the challenge in pairs with John. To be honest I never liked working with somebody in a challenge but this time was different, working with john was a great experience, we both learned things from each other and it end up in a flawless result :) YoSoyAri: All. Stanley56: Summarizing, multiple highlights have been found, with the album cover creating challenge as the most popular one. Would you change a thing? MikeyRocks33: I probably would have not quit so soon. Other than that, not really. Matusmati: Oh I would change the Community voting (xD) because I think that sometimes that was the reason that I didn't win and it makes me kinda mad sometimes hahaha. Other thing that I would change was the aromas challenge, uh I felt so uninspired with that one, not my thing xD Last but not least, my remade avatar, after the aromas challenge and my almost elimination, my flawless hair turn out in an almost bald blonde head and it was like a punishment that I had to live with the next episodes hahaha HeypplsOfficial: I wish I could’ve won, but I just don’t have the time anymore. YoSoyAri: Nothing. The competition was perfect, one of my favorites. Stanley56: Even though there is one person among these four who finds this season perfect, there are things the other contestants would change. Well, even the best contest isn't flawless. What do you wanna say to your fellow ALL-STARS? MikeyRocks33: You're perfect, you're beautiful, you look like my 2015 self. Just kidding, y'all are great I guess. Matusmati: I wanna say that it was an awesome competition, I really enjoyed every minute in it, and all of us are real All Stars! So we have to be proud of being chosen by our fabulous host! :D Thank you N.Vel for this lovely experience <3 HeypplsOfficial: I want to say congratulations to my fellow competitors. YoSoyAri: First, congratulations to the finalists. Totally deserved. And for my fellows: congratulations, too, for their amazing creations. I hope your creations go big in quality. Thanks, Someone. For TGDG, and the amazing job you have done. Stanley56: The Gold Dance Glove is a lot of fun, isn't it? This iconic show makes people from all around the world meet and compete against against one another in entertaining challenges! That's all thanks to Someone10000 :D Now let's talk with the winner! Interview with the ALL-STAR - Jdisbae How do you feel after winning TGDG: ALL-STARS? Jdisbae: Winning feels amazing! It is my first wiki game-show win and considering it's on a big show like TGDG I am super proud of myself. I have loved this season, it was so much fun to participate with my fellow All-Stars! Stanley56: You've done awesome! Thank you for your participation! How was this journey for you? Jdisbae: This show is honestly so much fun, after playing three times, I could not recommend it enough- Someone is an amazing host who deserves so much recognition for his work. The last seasons have been amazing and I have really evolved my fanmade skills during the timespan! This season in particular have had some great challenges and I have made some really hot coaches tbh. Stanley56: I see TGDG feels like a cult for some people.. not really, but xD... It does help users of the wiki to express their creativity and develop their talents. Have you started working with S10K on the next TGDG? Can you give us a hint? Jdisbae: Yes, we have had a few conversations about it- the concept is hot and I think that it will be interesting to see how the plan pans out... This season should be really dynamic for not only the contestants but for Someone10000 and myself as well... Note: This conversation had taken place before Someone posted the new season. Stanley56: The new season is already very popular on the wiki! Someone has already made a few no.1 blogs on the wiki. And there were a lot of applications... What do you wanna say to the rest of the all-stars, what to the host and what to our watchers? Jdisbae: I wanna thank everyone who has played on TGDG and how much fun the competition has been. TGDG is a super interactive experience and without those CV's who knows, maybe I wouldn't have made it to the finale! Stanley56: I would also like to thank you all for this competition and Someone for giving me the chance to hold the afterparties! It's been a very beneficial experiment! It's been so nice to become closer to the competition not being a part of it, listen to your stories, improve my writing skills and show a part of me I don't think I do too often or at least hadn't till I started posting these blogs! Thanks :) Note: Spelling and capitalization errors have been corrected in several answers. So, this is the last goodbye... Congrats on the next season of TGDG! See y'all! Category:Blog posts